one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boba Fett vs. The Predator
One Minute Melee Season 1, Episode 1 Boba Fett vs. The Predator Description This One Minute Melee pits Boba Fett from Star Wars against The Predator from the movie series of the same name. Pre-Fight Boba Fett walked through the ravaged city. There were half-broken buildings and debris everywhere. On top of a nearly destroyed rooftop, The Predator watched carefully, his cloak equipped. Boba kept walking through the city block, scanning his surroundings. All the while, The Predator was following him. Studying him. He took note of his equipment, becoming wary of his jetpack. As soon as The Predator had learned enough, he jumped down, wrist blade aimed at Boba's exposed side. However, the bounty hunter's reflexes were in top condition, allowing him to move to the side at the very last moment. The yautja was impressed, as no one had ever been able to escape his ambush. Boba Fett stared at his would-be assassin, speaking in a soft voice. "Don't get in my way," he said. In reply, The Predator screamed and shouted a bunch of random noises in an unknown alien language. Boba Fett sighed, then said, "Not who I was looking for, but very well." Earn your title!! FIGHT!!! He surprised The Predator by firing a shot from his EE-3, but it appeared the yautja had above average reflexes as well. The Predator jumped at Boba once more, aiming at his exposed side again. Fett wouldn't have that, though, and he used his jetpack to escape the attack. Both combatants circled each other, both careful and calculative. So far, neither fighter had been able to get a hit off. Boba Fett was seeking to change that, however, and he used his EE-3 to lay down blast after blast at the Predator. A couple of shots missed, but most of them had gotten direct hits on the Predator's torso, and even some on his head. The Predator was surprised. He jumped back onto a rooftop, then onto another. He was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, knowing that Boba would follow. Sure enough, Boba Fett reactivated his jetpack, following closely behind. The Predator kept jumping, but Boba kept up. Boba rained down blasts at The Predator. He got a couple of lucky shots, but the agile yautja was too fast to get barraged that easily. After a while, though, Boba Fett realized what The Predator was doing...his jetpack had been completely drained. He fell onto a rooftop, injuring a few body parts in the process. However, he got back up, still very capable of putting up a good fight. The Predator looked back, before reactivating his cloaking device. However, unbeknownst to The Predator, Boba's helmet allowed him to see into multiple fields of vision. Boba could still see The Predator, but before he could do anything, a blue bolt of energy struck Boba off guard. His beskar armor absorbed all of the damage, but the force of the shot was enough to hurt quite a bit. The Predator deactivated his cloak, noticing that it had no effect. He rained down blasts of energy from his shoulder cannon. Boba got hit by multiple energy blasts, all of which injured him by a relative amount. He blocked some of them by shooting them with his own blasts, but every blast that got to him hurt. Boba had no way to get up to The Predator, as his jetpack was still recharging. Instead, he used his grapple cord to pull The Predator down. The alien was beginning to get quite frustrated, but he remained calm. He could not afford to lose this catch. The infamous bounty hunter's head would be one of the greatest additions to The Predator's collection. He used his wrist blades and began a flurry of swift strikes. Much to The Predator's dismay, Boba Fett's beskar iron armor proved to be extraordinarily durable. The Predator's claws could barely make a scratch on it. Boba Fett jumped backwards, then activated his flamethrower, attempting to incinerate the yautja. However, The Predator was quick and nimble, and he was easily able to dance his way around the flames. Boba had to think quick. He needed a way to hold The Predator off while his jetpack was recharging. Then it dawned on him. He deactivated his flamethrower, then ignited his wild card: his lightsaber. The Predator was caught off guard, but he quickly switched to a defensive stance. He knew that he had nothing to combat the lightsaber, so he had to think smart. Boba engaged in brutally quick combat. He sliced at The Predator multiple times, with slimy green blood oozing out of The Predator's wounds. It was excruciatingly painful, but he couldn't just parry with his wrist blades. Boba would just slice through them. He could only try to dodge the strokes. The Predator then barraged Boba with blasts from his shoulder cannon, but the bounty hunter easily blocked them with the lightsaber. The Predator took this chance and lunged at Boba's side once again. This time, however, the strike connected. It was very painful. Boba's side was bleeding out, but he kept fighting. He survived worse things in his lifetime. His jetpack finally recharged, and he wasted no time in taking to the skies. He circled the yautja in the air, raining down numerous blasts. Most of them made contact, and The Predator took heavy damage. The Predator tried to escape, but Boba used his grapple cord and took The Predator into the sky. Boba spun The Predator in the air, then threw the yautja back onto the building. The force of the impact was enough to destroy the weakened rooftop, then send The Predator crashing down to the ground floor. As if adding insult to injury, Boba launched his missile at the building, completely destroying it and causing it to collapse onto The Predator. Boba Fett landed on the ground. He walked away, satisfied with his victory. K-''' But it wasn't over. There was a sound coming from the rubble, accompanied by shaking. Boba turned around, looking at the collapsed building. "Impossible," he thought. But it was possible. Rising from the rubble, as if he had just been revived, was The Predator. His shoulder cannon was busted. He took off his helmet, revealing his hideous alien face. He screamed the same alien noises from the start of the fight. "Ready for Round 2?" Boba Fett said. He attempted a quick decapitation with his lightsaber, but The Predator ducked. The Predator performed acrobatic moves around Boba Fett, jumping around and slicing Boba with animalistic ferocity. Boba was now bleeding in multiple locations. He attempted to slice The Predator's head off, but he only managed to create a gash on the yautja's face. With a quick motion, The Predator stabbed Boba's side. The bounty hunter fell to the ground, nearly dead, but still breathing. The Predator walked over to Boba Fett, wrist blade ready. He was about to rip the bounty hunter's head off of his shoulders. Then he heard beeping. He looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. He soon realized where the sound was coming from. The back of his head. Boba Fett had managed to attach a thermal detonator onto The Predator while he was jumping around him. The Predator activated his self-destruct timer. The thermal detonator kept beeping, faster and faster until... '''BOOM!! The Predator's head had been reduced to a pool of blood, cracked bones, and brain remnants. The Predator's headless body fell to the ground, with his self-destruct device about to go off. Boba realized this, so he quickly got up and activated his jetpack, flying away. The explosion was massive, but he managed to escape. Boba Fett landed, then walked away triumphantly. KO!!!!! Conclusion This Melee's winner is................... BOBA FETT!!! FIGHT Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:Star Wars themed One Minute Melees Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Alien Fighters